


The ice cream disaster

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas eats ice cream for the first time. Prompt from The Krystal Cat.





	

It was a rather hot day and they were getting nowhere with this hunt so Dean took Cas to get some ice cream. The angel was skeptical about the frozen substance at first. He didn't know what to think of it. But once Dean handed him the cone and he tentatively licked the ball of ice atop it, he understood what was so good about it.

"Dean this is amazing," Cas said.

"Just be careful Cas," Dean said. "Eat it too quickly you get brain freeze, eat it too slowly then it'll melt all over your fingers and they'll get sticky."

Suffice to say the angel didn't really pay attention to the hunter and he tried to savour the treat. As he licked at it slowly the frozen vanilla ball on top of the cone started to melt. The liquid dripped from the top and ran down the wafer cone onto his fingers. "Dean?" Cas said. "Why are my fingers sticky?"

Dean sighed. "Because you didn't eat your ice cream quick enough," The hunter said dragging the angel off to wash his hands.


End file.
